Ceyla
Ceyla is a MoonWing and one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Only use her if the owners has granted you permission to do so. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Appearance Ceyla has the build of a normal, sleek, MoonWing. She has grey blue scales, and a dark, navy blue mane and tail. Her wing membranes and webs between her talons are also the navy blue colour. Her crescent-shaped horns are white. Her eyes are a yellow-red, similar to a lunar eclipse. Ceyla also wears a pendent around her neck, which has two circle-like disks. One is a yellow-red moon, which represents a lunar eclipse, while the other is black with white around the edge, representing a solar eclipse. She also wears a bracelet that has the cycle of the moon, waxing and waning, on it. Lastly, she has a tuft of hair covering her right eye. Personality Ceyla is a scrollworm. She loves to read, and will do so most of the day. Her favorite books are informational books on the universe and celestial bodies. Her home is cluttered with scrolls everywhere, giving every room the appearance of a messy library, even though she only has one. Ceyla is also writing about four books. One on supernovas, one on moons, one of the universe, and the last one about the Big Bang theory. She hasn't completed any of them yet, as she keeps doing research instead of actually writing. Aside from that, Ceyla is very kind and selfless. She donates to research centres, and will help out with other places, though it's mainly the library. She is an extrovert, wanting to be friends with a lot of people. She isn't necessarily all that likeable, though. She's very messy, even though it's her way of being organized, and likes to read more than chat with others. Ceyla knows when the time is not to be fun-loving, though. She can be serious when the situation comes. Biography Ceyla grew up with a loving mother, father, and big sister. When she was at the time of age, her parents enrolled her in school, and she excelled. She took a few classes every now and then, just to see how it worked out. When she entered a higher category school with her friends, she had the offer to take all advanced classes. Not wanting to leave her friends, she kindly declined the offer, but asked if they had any after-school classes. The head of the classes arranged it so that she did the homework assigned by the advanced teacher, and she advanced classes before school instead of after school. During the normal classes, she paid attention to teacher, as she knew that the teacher might teach a quick, but still accurate way to do something. When Ceyla left school with straight-A's, she got her own home and purchased many scrolls. She plans on getting her four scrolls published eventually. Abilities Ceyla is a good swimmer, but only has limited power in controlling the tides. She spends no time whatsoever in messing with volcanoes or earthquakes, as that area isn't her cup of tea. She has night vision that isn't very superior unless she is in the light of the moon. Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters